Heaven Below and Hell Above
by Blue Archer
Summary: explore Luci relation with dear ol' dad, and his hopefully a relationship with the beautiful detective. will he rise to heaven, or take his place back as the king of the underworld. does he find a reason to stay on earth or will it all be for naught.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Lucifer fic, I don't really know where i plan on taking it I'm just writing what comes to mind a makes sense to the story.

I don't own Lucifer

Lucifer stood on his balcony. It was dark and the thousands of stars he knew where up there couldn't be seen between the light from the city as well are the dark looming clouds. It was going to rain, that much he knew. As much as he assured others that his father didn't pay much attention to trivial matters like the rain, he knew that his father did love theatrics and if making it rain helped then he would make it rain, hard. Lucifer looked down at the glass he was holding, and the expensive liquid that it held and thought about all that has happened since he arrived in the city of angels, ha wasn't that ironic. All he wanted was to prove to his father wasn't worthless, that he wasn't someone who could be cast aside like an old pair of shoes.

In the days following Father Franks death Lucifer found himself praying, an act that he hadn't done in an eternity. All he wanted was his father to answer his anguished calls. All he wanted was to know that he was stilled loved by the man that caused him so much pain. Yes Lucifer was mad, no furious at his father but that didn't mean that he didn't love him, all he wanted was for that love to be reciprocated. Instead he was cast out, forgotten except as an example for his younger brothers as what not to do.

When the rain started pouring down, Lucifer turned to go inside. He opened the door and walked in to the room that he kept at an incredibly hot temperature, what could he say he was used to it. But by turning from the dark sky what he missed was lightning illuminating the sky in a way that cast a shadow that almost looked like a man.

God looked down at his beloved son. He want to bring him back to heaven and tell he that all was going to be alright but for now he let his son go he needed to re-find himself on his own, if he interfered now he knew in the long run it would only cause more harm than he already put Lucifer through. He only hoped Chloe would be able to help his son as he knew she could.

like I said earlier I don't know where i plan on taking this so reviews would be helpful


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

 **Lucifer POV**

Lucifer woke up to his cell phone ringing incessantly. Looking at the screen and see the face of the brutal backstabber AKA Mazikeen. Putting the phone down he got up from the giant bed and for the first time since landing in the mortal realm it was empty of female companionship. Wow this whole dead priest thing must really be getting to him. Gracefully walking with steps that almost made no noise he made his way into the living room of his lavish apartment. He looked out the giant windows and saw that it was still pouring outside. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, he made his way to the grand piano that was the center piece of the large room. Lucifer sat at the piano for the better part of an hour. He didn't play instead he sat there and let the memories of playing the piano wash over him.

He remember the first time he had heard the instrument. Honestly he was surprised that the human and created an item of such incredible sound. From then on he had been fascinated with learning it, studying it and creating beauty from it. As the centuries wore on he learned other instrument like the violin, but the piano was his favorite. It was the instrument that got him through hard times, or lightened the mood. For the first time in a long time someone had come along who actually impressed the devil with is ability to play the piano, and now he was gone, his life stolen. Still lost in thought he barely heard the phone ring. Answering on the last ring without look at the caller ID.

"Hello," he answered. His voice was smooth with an accent that sounded British but hinted at something much, much older. "I'll be right down detective" getting up from his bench he walked back to his bed room and started getting ready for the day.

 **Chloe POV**

Chloe paced back and forth on the bottom floor of the night club know as Lux. She was annoyed and the man who owned the place for keeping her waiting when she had a big case for the two of them to work on. Ignoring Maze's warnings she stepped into the elevator to go to the top floor to get Lucifer to hurry up. She didn't have all day after all.

When the elevator opened to the floor she saw a glass sitting on the piano that had yet to be drunk. She picked it up and set it on the bar, where it would damage finish on the piano. While she hadn't known Lucifer for long she knew that he cherished his piano. Glancing up, she saw the naked body of Lucifer walking in front of open door. Quickly looking down she walked towards the fireplace. She could not figure out why he always had a fire roaring in the large fireplace, when it was already so hot in the apartment. Getting closer he picked up the faintest scent, it almost smelled of sulfur. But as soon as she smelled it, it was gone.

"Oh, detective I thought you were waiting downstairs" a voice behind her said. She gave a small jerk. She hadn't heard the man walk up behind her.

"I was but I got impatient, we have a big case." Chloe said while glancing at Lucifer, he was as always wearing a black suit minus the tie, this time however, the silk shirt he was wearing was that of a dark red.

"Oh sounds like fun, what's happened?" Lucifer said with a look that was a little too happy for the present situation.

"A man, women, and a child were all found dead in their home this morning. No witnesses, or evidence has been found yet but we need to get down to the crime scene.

 **Lucifer POV**

When Lucifer heard that he immediately grabbed the folder from the detective, and quickly flipped through it. Growling slightly he quickly walked to the elevator mumbling about punishments and how it would have to be before the scumbag dies cause no one would do it properly now that he was no longer in hell. If there was one thing that made Lucifer upset about no longer being in Hell, it was that he couldn't punish people who deserved it.

"Well detective are you coming?" Lucifer asked when he noticed that the detective hadn't moved from her spot by the fireplace. When she walked into the elevator, he pushed the button for the bottom floor and they began their decent down. The ride was silent and for once Lucifer was happy for that. When the doors opened he saw Maze working behind the bar as usual, he walked over to her.

"I might be back after opening time, just run the bar like normal" he said and walked away ignoring her calls to try and talk to him. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now.

Walking outside toward the detective's car. He heard her say something about how strange the weather had been these last two days with all the rain. Sliding gracefully into the passenger seat he buckled and Chloe drove off towards the crime scene.

 **God POV**

God looked down at the two and smiled. Those two were so good for each other. That is why he put her on this earth after all. He knew that Lucifer would get over his anger at Maze and he knew that all would eventually turn out right for his son, but for now he just needed to watch as events unfolded.

please review, I want to know how many of you would like me to continue with the story. if you have any suggestions or complaints let me know I want to get better and make this interesting for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer POV**

Walking back it to Lux while avoiding Maze was simple. The Club was packed and as noisy as ever. Walking over to the elevator he noticed three very attractive women. The Brittneys. He changed his course and instead started walking towards them, only to be cut off by a mildly annoyed demon.

"A man is waiting at the bar for you. He has been there since opening and you haven't answered any of my calls" she said curtly. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he saw that he had 6 missed calls and 3 messages all from Maze.

"I didn't hear my phone go off, the detective and I…" but before he could finish is sentence Maze cut him off.

"I don't really care what you and your human where off doing. The man wants to make a deal. I suggest you take it." She stormed off however not in the direction of the bar but rather the back door. Lucifer made his way to the bar where the man was waiting. Taking a stool up next to him Lucifer looked towards the bartender and ordered a scotch.

"So I hear that you want to make a deal with the devil, but first tell me, what is you greatest desire" Lucifer spoke in a smooth tone, one that was almost comforting, a defiantly made people want to tell him everything.

"I, I don't know, I don't know what I want. It's fuzzy, it's all so fuzzy." The man turned to look a Lucifer and the shock of what he saw startled Lucifer. And it took a lot to startle the king of the underworld. The man's eyes where hollow, empty of all life. Like he saw something that he was never supposed to see, something that was not of the mortal realm. "I was awoken last night by a banging on my door, the nest thing I know I had this urge to come here, like if I didn't come horrible things were going to happen." The man explained in a voice that gotten smaller, more timid with each word.

Lucifer put a hand on the man shoulder, "go upstairs and wait for me, we can talk in more privacy there. Maze with escort you." He went briefly got up and went to the back door to find Maze in the ally smoking. "I want you to take the man upstairs" Maze nodded and went inside.

Lucifer was livid. He knew punishment and no man no matter how veil and cruel deserved to have what happen to him. He couldn't believe that his father could do that to a man, one of his own beloved creations and for what to get to him. To make him go back to hell. To make a point? Why would he do this? Lucifer continued ranting and pacing outside the back of the club for a few more minutes before turning and walking into the club.

Lucifer tried to make his way to the elevator quickly but was impeded by a several gorgeous women trying to get upstairs with him. When he finally got the elevator, alone, he slumped against the back wall, he did not want to face what his father did to that poor man but he knew that he had to. The doors opened and he walked into the large room, sitting near the wall to ceiling bookcase was the man and Maze. He walked over to them.

"Sir I want you to tell me what happened." Lucifer said while shooing Maze away to get drinks. Once Maze was a good distance away he started talking in a low voice to Lucifer

"He was so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it. I don't want to see it again either. Please don't make me see it again. So beautiful, so, so beautiful…" the man continued to repeat that while tears poured out of his dull, lifeless eyes.

"Who, who was beautiful?" Lucifer asked trying

 **GOD POV**

God paced around his pearly palace, he was livid. What was his son thinking doing that to a man, to a mere mortal. He knew that the humans can't handle the divine power that heavenly bodies possess. So why did he do that? To get to Lucifer. There was a reason he chose Samael to rule hell and it was because none of his brothers could handle that kind of power and hatred. Samael was strong where his brothers where weak and for eons he was outcast for that. That was why he allowed him to leave, to take a break from all the hate of humans and angels. And now, his brother was trying to take that from him.

God turned around just as Amenadiel showed up. "You my son have much to explain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucifer POV**

After the man had left Lucifer began pacing again, he still could not figure out the angle that his father was playing. He was confused because he knew how much these small creatures meant to his father. Lucifer knew that the only reason to hurt a human was to show them how strong they could actually be. His internal musing where cut off by the sound of his phone. Gabbing the phone from his front coat pocket

"What" he snapped into the phone. "Oh, hello detective. … No I didn't mean to snap at you. …. Really a lead…. Okay meet me outside the club, I be right down."

When he got off the elevator, he saw Maze cleaning off the bar. Walking over to her, he sat down at one of the stools.

"Maze, I need you to do something for me."

 **Chloe POV**

Chloe was just pulling up to the curb in front of Lux just as Lucifer walked out the side door. She turned to radio off as he walked to the car. Pulling open the door and sliding in with the grace of a dancer, Lucifer turned to her.

"So we have a lead on the case?" he asked

"Yes, apparently the brother of the women had a huge loan that was just paid off."

"Alright then, let's go check it out."

 **Lucifer POV**

The case was over as soon as they confronted the brother. It seems that a man was willing to pay off all his debts if he killed his brother-in-law. He never meant to hurt is sister and her kids…. Blah, blah, blah. Lucifer didn't really care, he just wanted to punish the man but was stopped yet again by the good detective. Walking up the street heading for Lux he stopped when he felt a slight breeze. A dark figure walked up behind Lucifer.

"Hello Brother." Lucifer said without turning around

"Luci. Dad wishes to speak with you" Amendiel said

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Lucifer spat at his holy brother.

"all father told me to you was that he wishes to speak to you and that his knows"

"Knows what?" Lucifer asked. He was starting to get concerned Amenadiel was angry and even though Lucifer could easily defend himself against his brother, an angry angel was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"I don't know Luci, but I'm not taking you up there so you'll have to figure how to do that ON YOUR OWN!" with that last part shouted out Amenadiel disappeared. Lucifer continued on to his club. When he walked in it was dark. And not the comforting darkness either. No this darkness screamed that a demon was lurking around waiting for her kill.

"Oh Maze, no need for the dramatics." Lucifer said, he was not afraid of the dark, actually quite the opposite he enjoyed it, relished it. And he most certainly wasn't afraid of the little demon that came with the darkness.

"How could you?" Maze walked up to Lucifer and slapped him. "How could you do this?!"

"Now, now Mazikeen, no need for that." Lucifer looked Maze in the eye. He could see the fear and betrayal. But he could also see the small glimmer of hope in them. Looking away from her he walked to the bar, and poured himself a glass of scotch. "I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone." He looked at the counter. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "I understand" he heard her whisper, he finished his drink as she quietly walked away. After a few more drinks Lucifer washed the glass, got in the elevator, and went up to the penthouse.

Walking out over the elevator and towards to the bedroom. He was tired and not the kind of tired that could be fixed with a good night sleep. he took a deep breath before entering the room, pushing open one door and he walked in knowing exactly what he needed to do. Walking over to bed he looked down. Sitting there was his 6 foot pure white wings that shone with the light of heaven.

 _Cliffhanger, dun dun duuuuun._

 _Please review - criticism, praise, pointers, or little notes telling me you like it are all helpful and more than welcome._

 _thanks for reading._


End file.
